Dance 4 Life
by Maddi3Inator
Summary: CeCe Jones was a famous snobby rich girl and Rocky Blue was your average teenage girl. But they both have secrets. The both meet up and Cece has the "perfect" idea to help Rocky. But really she's helping herself.
1. Our Lives

**I don't own Shake It Up or anything!**

CeCe Jones, International Popstar and Teen Dance Sensation.

"Hey Roger." CeCe said as she walked into the large entry of her mansion. She was all smiles before she saw the frown on his face. "You heard about the audition?"

"I did. You did this is the third time Cecelia! Your not good enough. I've put all my money in your 3rd album and dance practices, you don't have the decency to try hard enough to make your own money!" Roger replied.

"I'm trying! I really am! I'm not much of an actress. You can't push me to do something I'm not comfortable with!" CeCe blurted out.

"Your right. You're a sucky actress. Why the hell did I have faith in you! Your just going to hold me back. Maxwell Records will be better without you!" Roger said.

"No! Please don't, I'll try harder. I'll make the money." Cece said close to tears.

"You better, or Maxwell Records will be getting a new recording artist." Roger said before walking out the entry hallway.

CeCe stared in front of herself and let the tears fall. She raced upstairs to her room and plopped herself down on her bed. She began to wipe the tears from her eyes. Her yellow macbook with the latest news of the hottest celebrities. She read it than an idea popped into her head. If she helped some kid who has no chance of stardom reach the top she could earn major publicity and millions of dollars.

She smiled to herself. But who could she help?

Rocky Blue: Your average shy teenager.

Rocky looked out the window of her apartment. The cool breeze of the winter blew through her window.

Her brother Ty walked into the room and stared at her. "Do you want to go see mom?" He asked.

"No" She replied.

"Rocky, she's been I the hospital for months and you haven't see her once! That's kind of selfish!" Ty said.

Rocky bubbled up with anger.

"Excuse me for not wanting to see my own mother dying in front of my eyes! There's no hope Ty, it's been months since she was diagnosed with cancer. Months full of tears and anticipation! I just want her to die already so I won't have to feel the way I'm feeling. I want our life's to be normal again. We lost our beautiful house because of medical bills now we're living in the projects. Why do we have to suffer?" Rocky blurted out.

Ty stepped back full in awe. His surprised expression soon turn into hurt.

"Fine, be that way." He spat before he walked out.

Rocky went over to her dresser and swiped everything off it. She stared into the mirror into her bloodshot eyes. She need an angel, a shoulder to lean on. But whose?

CeCe was roaming the streets of NYC looking for the nearest Starbucks. So was Rocky Blue.

They both finally reached Starbucks as they reached for the door handle CeCe got a good look at Rocky.

"Rocky? Rocky Blue?" CeCe asked.

"Yeah how did you… CeCe?" Rocky asked.

"Omygosh it's been forever since I saw you!"

"Same to you." Rocky said as she opened the door to Starbucks.

"So, what are you up too?" CeCe asked Rocky as they sipped her hot chocolate.

"Nothing, I'm just about to take up some dance classes." Rocky said.

"You are? Are you any good?" CeCe asked.

"Not exactly… I feel on my butt at the audition." Rocky confessed.

CeCe smiled. He knew exactly what to do.

"Why don't I help you?" CeCe asked.


	2. Daddy Knows Best

_**Previously on Dance 4 Life…**_

"_**Not exactly… I fell on my butt on the audition." Rocky confessed.**_

_**CeCe smiled she knew exactly what do do.**_

"_**Why don't I help you?" CeCe asked.**_

_**Now…**_

"What? CeCe Jones, help me?" Rocky asked.

"Why are you so shocked?"

"I thought all your energy was in your album, _Dance 4 Life_." Rocly said.

"I finished half the songs. I can take a break."

"Really?"

"Yep!"

"Okay, thanks!"

CeCe smiled, soon she'll have the money for Roger.

Rocky walked into the house with a smile on her face.

"Why are you so happy?" Her father asked.

"I ran into CeCe." Rocky replied.

"CeCe Jones, your friend since kindergarten?" Her father asked.

"Yep! And guess what? She's going to help me with my dancing. Maybe I'll make enough money for the family."

"Sweetie, I don't think you should do this."

"Well, why?"

"CeCe is just probably doing this for some publicity stunt."

"Dad, no she's not we've been friends for 11 years. She'd never do that."

"She's famous now Rocky, she could have changed."

"And maybe she didn't." Rocky said and left the room.

_**Okay, Dance 4 Life is the name of the song and CeCe's album. I just think they would fit. Review!**_


	3. Audition

Rocky stared at herself in the mirror. This was her? She was wearing a bright purple outfit, black leggings and black high tops and a black cardigan.

"Are you ready?" CeCe said as she stepped in the room.

"Yeah." Rocky said as she brushed her brown curls behind her ear.

Rocky walked out of the dressing room and walked down the hall to the Shake It Up, New York stage.

Rocky sat in the sidelines as the stage director began counting down the seconds until they were on live.

"Hello, I'm your host Jacob Flint and you're watching Shake It Up, New York. Today we'll be picking our newest dancers! Up first, Jackson Kane!" The host said.

Jackson was great, he did a couple of back flips .When the song ended everyone was cheering.

"That was great! But not the thing we're looking for, you're out!" Jacob said and shooed Jackson off the stage.

Rocky stared ahead. "CeCe, if Jackson couldn't make it, what about me? What chance do I have?" Rocky asked.

"You can do is Rock!" CeCe said.

Rocky sighed.

"Up next is. Rocky Blue." Jacob said.

Rocky walked up to the stage and smiled. Cece stared at her and gave her a thumbs up. Soon the music started. It was CeCe's old song, Can't Stop the Beat.

_The beat makes the crowd lose control, but keeps goin' o-o-n. _

_Yeah…_

Rocky smiled and began to dance. Everyone began clapping along to the music. Soon the song end and Rocky posed with a big smile on her face. She began to breathe heavily and looked around and saw people smiling.

Jacob came up with a smile on his face. "That was great! Fresh face, funky style, you're in!" He said.

"Thank you so much!" Rocky said and walked over to CeCe.

"You did it!" CeCe said.

"Thanks so much CeCe, I couldn't do it without you."

_**Follow MadisonTatum2 (me) on Twitter and beautyisontheinsidelove (me again) on Instagram.**_

_**Review don't like, don't read. The ending sucked I know but isn't the song catchy? Jacob Flint, I own him he's just song blonde hair blue eyed guy, my dream guy. Yeah…**_


	4. Trouble In Tokyo Part 1

CeCe and Rocky entered the building. Shake It Up, New York was in full buzz.

"Girls, there you are! Get dressed we're on in twenty!" Jacob said.

They ran into their dressing room and changed. Rocky stared in the mirror.

"I can't believe we made it this far." She said.

"Well, we did it." CeCe replied. "Let's go." She said as she began to walk out.

The music began to blaze through the speakers.

"Hello America, I'm your host Jacob Flint. Today is Shake It Up, All-Star dance off. Our two remaining cities. New York and LA. Who wins will go to Japan and be in the Hashimoto Dance Game. First up, LA." Jacob hosted.

LA started out strong. They came out in blue outfits and began dancing their hearts out.

_This beat is sick, _

_It's feeling like the flu,_

_Turn up the kick,_

_And call Dr. Lou,_

_Cuz' I'm dancing into space just like Captain Kruk,_

_While I'm cranking up Katy Perry's firework._

Soon New York came out and began to drown out LA. Rocky smiled as she saw Ty and her dad cheering with signs saying. "Go Rocky!"

LA's music began to drown out when CeCe's song came on.

_B-B-B my BFF,_

_Cuz' IDK what's coming next,_

_So let's just Lmao with the rest,_

_So TTYLXOX_

_Show up in the same dress,_

_We don't know who wore it best,_

_Let's not make a big deal,_

_Act like it's a new trend._

_Think you'll always be my…_

Soon both the dance teams began dancing together as the music combined. Soon the song ended and everyone took the ending pose with a satisfied grin on their faces.

"Okay teams, the results are in. Hiroko Hashimoto is here with results." Jacob said.

Soon a pretty girl came on stage.

"Hello America!" She said and handed Jacob the envelope.

"This is it, the team going to Japan is…" He started off and opened the envelope. While Rocky and CeCe were tightly holding each others hands.

Jacob looked at the envelope.

"I'm sorry but, New York is going to Japan!" He said.

Rocky and CeCe screamed and began holding each other's hands!

.

.

.

It was after the show and the whole NYC cast were sitting and waiting for Jacob.

"Hey guys, great job! Get packing, the private jet is leaving at 12:00 sharp!" He said.

Rocky gasped and looked at CeCe.

"Private Jet? What normal teenage girl gets to get on a private jet?" She asked CeCe.

"You're not normal Rocky!" Cece replied and grabbed Rocky's hand and walked away.

.

.

.

"Dad, your not coming?" Rocky asked her father.

"I'm sorry sweetie, your mom needs me." He said.

"But who'll take care of me?"

"CeCe's dad and Ty." He replied.

"What?" Ty and Rocky said in unison.

"Yes. Now it's 11:00 and it's a 45 minute drive. Let's go."

Rocky stared at her brother. "You better be good." She said and grabbed her pink suitcase and walked out the door.

.

.

.

Rocky stared at a book as CeCe was putting on her make-up.

"You should be getting ready. We have dinner in an hour." CeCe said.

"Wait we do?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah, don't you see me putting on make-up?"

"You're a pop star I thought they do that daily!" Rocky said as she hopped off her bed and went through the closet.

"This?" She asked Cecil and held up a light blue strapless dress with dark blue sequins on the skirt.

"Absolutely." Cecil said as she smoothed out her yellow strapless dress that made her curly red locks pop.

.

.

.

"I can't believe that happened!" CeCe said as she walked into the room.

"Well believe it! We lost the gaming deal!" Rocky replied.

"Thanks to you!"

"Me? Mr. Hashimoto didn't respect his grandkids dreams! I just told him he was wrong!"

"What is up with you? You don't tell that to a person, face it Rocky. Thanks to your big mouth we lost the deal. Are you happy?"

"I'm not happy. How is this my fault? I just said what I think."

"Well what you think doesn't matter anymore! Now you're just the idiot who ruined everything or the whole team!"

"Well excuse me for thinking. At least I'm not a little airhead, arrogant jerk like you!"

Soon there was an awkward silence in the room.

"I can't believe you said that." CeCe said quietly and left the room.

_**Part 1 of 2! AHHHHH! It's getting good ain't it!**_


	5. Trouble In Tokyo Part 2

"CeCe wait!" Rocky said as she ran after CeCe.

"Forget it, Rocky! I'm talking to Mr. Hashimoto and see if I can get the deal back." CeCe said as she reached for the door knob.

"What if he says no?" Rocky asked.

"He won't, because you're not going to be in it." CeCe said coldly and walked out the door and slammed it.

"CeCe!" Rocky said and ran after CeCe.

They were in the lobby that had paparazzi everywhere.

"CeCe! How's your new album going?" All they yelled.

"Is it true your helping someone to be famous? Who?" On yelled.

"Yes! I'm helping her, but it's not like she's going to be famous. I'm just getting the money." Cece said coldly.

The reporters saw Rocky in a corner with a hurt look on her face.

"CeCe is that her?" She asked and pointed to Rocky.

CeCe turned around and saw Rocky near tears. Rocky shook her head and ran back to the hotel room.

"Rocky!" CeCe yelled and ran after Rocky.

"This will be a great cover story." The reporter said aloud.

.

.

.

"I can't believe you!" Rocky yelled.

"Why are you so mad?" CeCe asked.

"Why? So far CeCe it's been all about you. You! This is my dream, but you've turned it into yours!" Rocky yelled. "I'm done!"

Rocky stared at CeCe and walked away.

Ty saw everything and walked over to her.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"It's between me and her." She replied quietly and walked away.

.

.

.

"CeCe, what the hell is this?" Roger asked and slammed a magazine on a table.

_CeCe Jones: Inconsiderate Snob?_

"I'll fix this!" She screamed.

"You better, why did you tell them? You broke the girls' heart, and down the public thinks you're a bitch! Fix this, the fashion show is in two days!" Roger spat out.

"What fashion show?"

"The fashion show I'm putting together for the publicity to your album. Screw this up, you'll be a nobody!" Roger threatened one last time and walked away.

CeCe picked up the magazine one last time, she turned to the page of the article and read it.

_CeCe Jones was walking out the Hashimoto Inn quite angrily as the paparazzi ambushed her._

_They yelled a bunch of questions out as I Kimiko asked her the daring question. "Is it true your helping someone be famous? Who?" I yelled._

"_Yes! I'm helping her, but it's not like she going to be famous. I'm just getting the money!" She replied coldly._

_Another reporter spotted the mysterious girl as she was near tears. _

CeCe couldn't read the rest. She threw the magazine across the room and put her head on the table.

Rocky walked into the room and saw her.

"Okay, CeCe. What is going on? We need to practice for the fashion show!"

"Go, I'm just holding you back."

_**This kind of sucked, the next one will be longer and better. Review! Thanks Junatina for the feedback, how did you like this one?**_


	6. It's Kicking In

"CeCe, what do you mean?" Rocky asked.

"You don't get it? Your life is perfect, Rocky! You don't need me or anybody! Let's face it, I'm holding you back. Let's just go practice." Cece snapped.

"My life is perfect? CeCe my life isn't, my mom is _dying_. If anything your life is perfect. You live in the biggest and best house in New York. You're an international popstar and dance sensation." Rocky yelled.

"My life isn't perfect. My mom _is _dead. My step-dad constantly tells me that I'm not good enough. And I'm not, I'm not good enough for you Rocky or anybody. Life is hard, Rocky, I know. Stop feeling so damn sorry for yourself. Let's just go practice." CeCe yelled and walked away.

* * *

_6 year old CeCelia Jones skipped home from school on a hot summer's day. She opened her apartment door to hear her father's booming voice._

"_What the hell do you mean she's dyslexic?" He boomed._

"_James please, watch your language Flynn's in the other room sleeping." Georgia said quietly._

"_I'll talk as loud as I fucking want! How the hell could I have a daughter as a fucking retard?" He yelled._

_Georgia winced at the hot smell of alcohol on her husband's breath._

"_She's not a retard, she can learn how to read, she'll need to be in a special class!" Georgia reasoned._

"_Ha, __**special**_._" James mocked. "Screw you and this screwed up family." He raised his hand and slapped his wife's face._

"_What the hell James? Stop it!" Georgia yelled._

"_Daddy?" CeCe asked._

"_You little cunt, you were eavesdropping?" James asked and raised is hand…._

* * *

CeCe woke up in a jolt. She was breathing heavily and shaking all over.

"CeCe, what wrong?" Rocky asked half asleep.

"Nothing, I just had a nightmare." CeCe explained as she laid back down in her bed.

* * *

CeCe had the hardest day of rehearsel. Her dyslexia kicked and the moves jumbled up in her head. When everyone was going left she was going right. She missed all her cues and nearly fainted twice.

"CeCe, what's going on?" The dance instructor asked.

"I'm not really in focus today. I'm just going to get some water." She announced.

As she made her way over to the refreshments table she began to get dizzy. She closed her eyes tight hoping to get rid of it. Soon her vision began to get blurry and all she could remember was dropping the open water bottle and blacking out.


End file.
